1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of medical devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to vial attachment pliers to aid in the connection of a vial to an IV bag.
2. Description of Related Art
Intravenous (IV) therapy involves the introduction of liquids directly into a patient's vein. IV therapy is a relatively common procedure in many areas of clinical practice to deliver drugs or medications, to correct electrolyte imbalances, for blood transfusions, or for body fluid replacement. When compared to other routes of administration, the IV therapy is the fastest way to deliver fluids and medications throughout a patient's body.
Intravenous drugs for use in IV therapy come in a variety of presentations, one of the most common being rubber-capped vials.
Generally, to introduce a drug or medication into an IV bag from a rubber-capped vile, a plastic flip-top cap is removed from the vial to expose the central portions of the rubber stopper. The top of the vial, including the rubber stopper, is cleaned with an antiseptic solution and allowed to dry. An IV vial adapter is fitted to the IV bag and the vial is placed within the adapter so that the IV adapter spike is positioned above and proximate the center of the rubber stopper.
Then, while holding the adapter and the vial, the vial is manually pressed against the adapter spike until the spike penetrated the vial stopper.